


kissed you once, now i can't leave

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, I added my favorite boyfriends junhao, M/M, Roommates, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yeah I reposted this just after I deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: The infamous story of a drunk Lee Jihoon who kissed a stranger who happens to be the person he least expected to meet.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	kissed you once, now i can't leave

"How come you never met your roommate before, not even once?" Junhui asked, mouth full of cookies that were served along with their medium cup orders.

"Chew your food first, Junnie" Minghao tried to wipe off the stray crumbs around his boyfriend's bottom lip, "and stop being gross."

"You love me anyways," Junhui replied with a very syrupy voice and heart eyes.

"Are you two done with the flirting?" Jihoon deadpan, fingertips touching the lukewarm cup of coffee with a grim expression written all over his face. “No offense, but I feel like a fucking third wheel on a date.” 

Minghao noticed his agitation and looked at him with worried eyes.

"He's not bad news, is he?" 

"N-no..." Jihoon stuttered. “It’s not really a big deal.”

To be a little honest and to say Jihoon woke up just fine this morning is a complete lie. He's freaking out under his cool facade and bored expression.

He literally ran out of their shared dorm apartment only wearing a thin shirt, one layer of jacket and didn't think twice about the cold weather outside after gaping like a dead fish for what feels like a solid five minutes. He tried to process, did that guy in his dorm room just casually flirted with him and called him _cute_?

_Yep, totally a bad news._

Then Jihoon repeatedly dialed Junhui's contact that the latter miraculously picked by the fifth attempt and screamed at him for not answering his calls urgently. Thus, here they are (Junhui decided to tag Minghao for some reason or somehow become the mediator if things get a little messy) at the nearest cafe from uni with two cup of coffee and tea warming the palm of their hands. Honestly, Jihoon felt like he was third wheeling and Junhui just needed to slap on his face that he is in fact, single.

Jihoon sigh and took a swig of his bittersweet beverage, still recounting the scenes inside his head.

It was true enough he never met his roommate before, just his mysterious roommate's loopy handwriting and adorable smiley faces on blue sticky notes stuck on their mini fridge and bulletin board that serves as their only communication to one another.

Jihoon would see his notes with reminders that he would be staying at a dance studio or to buy something like food stock to fill their fridge. it was an unspoken agreement to keep things in check, it's better in that way.

And of course Jihoon would do the same, writing notes that he will be at his studio until midnight or a thank you for always saving his sorry life in managing to keep a healthy lifestyle- his roommate made sure of that and in any angle that was too endearing even for Jihoon's sake.

They both have complicated schedules, that's what he knew and it leads to the point they never got a glimpse of each other's faces (and silently, Jihoon hopes his roommate is as cute as his notes).

"You disappeared last night," Junhui said, still nibbling on his half-bitten cookie. "Jeonghan was so worried, turns out you went home ridiculously drunk."

He hummed, slightly spacing out with the thoughts of strong arms supporting his backside and raven hair that smells like fresh summer fields tickling his nostrils.

"So how was it, meeting your roommate for the first time?" the other asked curiously, breaking in his thoughts. “Was he even more handsome than me?”

With that, Jihoon just remembered the most stupid thing he had done last night. he wished it was nothing but a dream or pigment of his intoxication. Getting drunk on your way to celebrate the weekend with your friends isn't a half bad idea, well, not when you didn't do something stupid on your way home- in his case he did and met someone he wanted yet least expected.

"Jihoon?"

"You're silence is scaring me, perhaps did you do something stupid?" Minghao chimed in.

Jihoon stayed silent and felt his face heating up from his neck up to his cheeks, ears coloring into an adorable bashful red hue. And in his peripheral, he can see the damn sly cat was smirking widely.

"I'll take that reaction as yes." Junhui said in his amusement. he surely knows his best friend too well. “Lee Jihoon did something studip.”

"Shut it, Jun." his boyfriend scolded.

"Come on, it's not like you kissed a stranger on your way hom—wait you actually did, didn't you?" his sorry excuse for a friend gasps in sudden realization. “Oh my god…”

Minghao cringed. “Jesus, don’t say things like that.”

Jihoon _did not_ answer but blushed even harder. It was enough for Junhui to howl in laughter as Minghao facepalmed, debating whether to punch his boyfriend or not. He felt sorry for Jihoon.

"And what? he's your roommate or something?"

Jihoon felt miserable that day, with hammering hungover splitting his skull in half and throbbing knuckles from punching Junhui straight right in the gut for his own satisfaction.

  
  


He falls quiet for a while, not knowing what to say. Junhui still has this cheshire grin on his face despite the pain on his lower abdomen- turns out Jihoon exerted way too much force than he expected.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, turning away, he finds the flowers outside more interesting than Junhui's annoying grin. "But you deserved it."

"Aw, Hoonie~"

Minghao just sighs for the third time that day. Even though he can't stand Junhui's antics (he loves it secretly but there is no way he will give Junhui his ego boost) and wondered how Jihoon deals with him for almost three years now. He just smiled while listening at their spontaneous bickering, quite too fondly.

"At least know his name before you kissed him!" Junhui brayed with laughter, clutching his stomach. “Ask his name and kiss the boy.”

"It was Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon was a flustered mess and Minghao swore he could see fumes coming out his ears.

But with the slight mention of a familiar name, Junhui stopped laughing.

Junhui and Minghao shared a knowing look, _"Oh..."_

"Jihoon had a massive _liking_ on Soonyoung, right?" Minghao asked, “and he still doesn't know Soonyoung probably likes him back, yes?"

"Both a yes," Junhui said nonchalantly, swaying their interlocked hands back and forth as they walked side by side. "I knew this would happen when Soonyoung insisted on switching dorms with Wonwoo."

"Soonyoung is a coward while Jihoon is so naive of his surroundings and they are pinning over each other." Minghao scoffed and made Junhui snickered.

"They are both idiots."

"And you aren't any better."

"Hey!"

Minghao's adorable giggles echoed through the dimly lit alley creating the most beautiful sound junhui will never get tired of listening to. _Whipped_.

  
  


Meanwhile, Jihoon feels like the world was against him but that was just him thinking about a certain Kwon Soonyoung.

"I must be going crazy" Jihoon mumbled to himself, trudging down a brick walkway towards a cream-colored building he called his dorm. He's thinking of the warm smell of fresh summer fields thrown in a festive seasonal musk lingering around still tickling his nose.

"Did he roll over me the whole night? His scent still lingers, what the-" he stopped mid-way his sentence and shook his head, heat rushing from his neck up to his ears by how his thoughts processed, "Lee Jihoon snapped out of it!"

Just the mere thought of his roommate's wink that morning and the addictive musk around him was enough for Jihoon to call it a day- poor boy, he can't handle and bear the stupidity he had done. He sighs, still feeling miserable, "I need some rest and maybe another cup of coffee or two."

When he finally reached their dorm, Jihoon was more than thankful that Soonyoung just fled to another errand he's running around over every weekend (one reason why they haven't met before). Thus, he will spend his weekend finishing all his essays in various subjects and indulge the silence, maybe do some compositions to pass the time and minus an awkward conversation with his now identified roommate.

Jihoon dragged his feet against the wooden floorboards towards their small make-shift kitchen to get some snacks but instead he found a new note atop of the countertop that says:

_i just went out to buy some snacks from the nearest grocery store :)_

_and btw you accidentally wore my jacket instead since you were in a rush, earlier it smelled a bit awful im sorry haha._

_-hoshi_

The possibility of seeing his roommate didn't get through him all the way, jihoon was too immersed at the idea of him wearing Soonyoung's possession to even think of it at the moment.

"So that's why I can smell his scent on me," he clutched at the hem of the cotton material as he felt the need to ask soonyoung what the word awful means to him- the jacket just smells like Soonyoung and it's not awful at all. If you asked him, it smelled closer to a cozy home.

Jihoon smiled a little, lips curving into a pretty pretty arch, "This guy, what am i going to do with you?"

"Why not start with taking responsibility for that stolen kiss last night?"

His heart suddenly dropped and the remains felt like pooling over by the bare soles of his feet. butterflies starting to grow inside his whole system and there's a familiar heat up in his cheeks. Jihoon slowly turned around, hesitantly because of the embarrassment brought by getting caught smiling and going heart eyes over a small note, especially by the person who wrote it.

As he finally caught glimpse of a sunlit smile and crescent eyes all directly at him, there he was, kwon soonyoung in flesh- carrying a brown paper bag against his chest only wearing a plain white shirt clinging against broad shoulders that accentuates his all over look even more. raven hair kept in an undercut and falling freely with the absence of any hair products.

Now Jihoon finally admits to himself, he will kiss the hell out of this guy even though he wasn't drunk- he's just that irresistible.

Yet there's a rational part of him screaming to snap out of his thoughts clogging his brain- _you're stronger than this Jihoon!_

But before jihoon could even think of a snarky rebuttal to hide his reactions behind resorting to his tsun-tsun acts, soonyoung then smiled, "And I would appreciate it, if i can finally know more about you Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon is nothing but in pure awestruck. He can already feel his face blossoming bashful red hues coming down to his neck and reaching the tip of his ears. Everything was drowned by the sound of his pulsating heart against his chest.

 _"What?"_ he choked out, mind boggled.

Soonyoung visibly flinched by that response. He should have known this would happen.

"I said I want to know more about you, Jihoon-ah" He sincerely answered, eyes full of littering stars and sincere. "I like you."

"Wait...you like me... _too_?"

_Jihoon.exe has stopped working._

“I-i mean, what?”

"I've always had," Soonyoung said softly, giving him a loving gaze that didn't help the whole situation at all- there goes Jihoon, a complete lovesick kitten all over again.

Gods, Jihoon just wished he was drunk, it's better off than knowing the person he had a crush one was actually his roommate all along and said person also returned the favor of liking him back.

Everything is just too much for Jihoon and it's just barely afternoon.

"So are you saying, I just kissed you, the same person I pathetically had a crush on? What the hell?"

"You have a crush on me?"

Dumbfounded, Jihoon wants to punch himself for spilling words too fast and erase that huge grin on Soonyoung's face.

" _Had_ Soonyoung," Jihoon retorted defensively. "I used to have a crush on you, don't get too ahead of yourself."

"You still _had_ a crush on me for the record, just saying." Soonyoung said smugly, "the feeling is mutual then."

"Wow, aren't you just too confident?"

"Well, rejection is a bitch and I can't have you saying no."

Soonyoung had this annoying cockiness surrounding him and Jihoon couldn't tell whether he was starting to get annoyed or beginning to be amazed with that level of confidence.

"Oh gods, what am I going to do with you Kwon Soonyoung?" Jihoon exasperated but the fond smile etched on his face betrayed him.

"We can skip the introduction part and go straight where I will ask you on a date."

"Prepare something to eat, that counts." Jihoon commanded more than asked. "If you like me that much, you have to deal with me patiently." He added, cheeks slightly coloring.

_Cute._

Soonyoung brayed at his wit, breathy laughter reaching Jihoon's ear and making his heart do several back flips against his chest.

"Don't worry _Jihoonie_ , I will smother and spoil you rotten."

"Dumbass, I didn't ask for a slave. I made it clear, I want a boyfriend."

“Okay then, I will be your boyfriend.”

They watched a movie or two afterwards, just lazing off by the comfort of their plush sofa until Jihoon fell asleep against Soonyoung's form, curling himself as tiny as he could and said make-shift pillow can't help but coo over him.

And much later that night, they got to know each other better, making up for the past months they've wasted, they talked and talked until the break of dawn.

Much much later, they do things together like buying groceries together and arguing over pizza and pineapples- all disgustingly cute and domestic things. Soonyoung, true to his word, Jihoon was nothing but spoiled and smothered with so much love and affection he's starting to get sick of it but nevertheless loves it.

Much much much later that year, they made their relationship official and of course, Junhui and Minghao were the first one to know all about it- you can tell Junhui was nothing but smug knowing it was bound to happen if they weren't idiots that both of them protested. Minghao just facepalmed yet there was a fond smile on his face.

Much much much much later, they graduated and found themselves suitable stable jobs. They moved out and went to buy a small house. Soonyoung not so long beat Jihoon into popping the big question and Jihoon said yes, tearful and out of words as he kissed soonyoung one of many. They settled after the wedding- sometimes fighting over what cereal to buy or what pizza to order, nothing really changed between them, only that they are older now and with plans of starting a family.

Now to think about it, maybe jihoon should give himself some credit that very night- if it weren't for his stupidity everything won't fall into their right places. In addition, he can steal kisses from Soonyoung as much as he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> i took this down for a while and did some revisions and editings, nothing too drastic.


End file.
